Hair colouring or dyeing involves the application of a hair dye onto hair which results in the colouration of hair fibres. Typically the hair colour is changed or ‘freshened up’. In highlighting, a limited number of sections of the head of hair—typically a plurality of hair fibres from their route to tip—are dyed to a lighter hair colour, wherein the sections are spaced out at intervals such that undyed sections remain inbetween. Lowlighting is a similar procedure wherein a darker colour dye is utilised instead. The hair can also be highlighted with other colours e.g. red and/or purple tones. The entire head of hair can be dyed using this method e.g. with 3 different hair colouring agents for a more striking look. The end result is normally increased appearance of texture and vibrancy of the hair. The dyeing can also be tailored to the final hairstyle in order to highlight certain aspects or draw attention away from other features. Subtle highlighting/lowlighting can give the impression of a slight lightening/darkening of the hair shade and results in a fresher look.
Highlighting (and lowlighting) typically employs the use of barrier means, such as foils, in order to prevent bundles of hair fibres intentionally treated with a hair colouring agent from contacting other hair fibres and thus transfer of the hair colouring agent onto hair fibres that were not intended to be coloured at all or intended to be coloured with a different dye. Coloured fibres when contacted with other hair fibres can transfer their dye onto these other fibres, which are then also dyed—this is sometimes known as ‘staining’. Therefore, barrier means are used to wrap up each intentionally dyed bundle of hair fibres and thus separate it from the other hair fibres. The wrapped bundles are then typically left to develop for a period of time before the hair dye is rinsed out and the final cut and style carried out.
There is a need, however, for the consumer to feel more beautiful during the hair dyeing process—some consumers believe that it detracts from this when they have to spend a period of time in the hairdressing salon with their head covered in e.g. foil parcels. Moreover, there is a need for speeding up the process of dyeing hair. Furthermore, there is a need for providing the stylist with greater artistic and creative freedom, vis-à-vis the relationship of the hair colour and the final hairstyle, during the application of the dye and during the dye development time. There is also a need for reducing the use of solid barrier means e.g. foils, such as for environmental reasons e.g. reduction of waste. Furthermore, there is a need to provide the consumer with a means to highlight/lowlight their hair by themselves i.e. at home without the need for a stylist.
In summary, there is a constant need for providing methods resulting in improved efficiency, flexibility and freedom for the stylist. There is a need for the consumer to have an improved feeling of well-being and beautification during the entire process of hair colouring and not just after treatment, and for the process to be quicker. There is a need for the stylists to be able to envision, create and experiment with the final look at every stage throughout the colouring process.